Draco's Time To Shine chapter two
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: When Hermione finds out that Jane is dating Draco, Hermione get jealous. Find out if Jane will be frighten by Hermione's jealousy?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling owns them. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the Fred and George, I own these Jane. This is a Draco/ Hermione/ Jane fan fic, because I watched the 6th movie and I was all Draco's only like these because he doesn't get any.

Hermione Get's Jealous

Jane sat in the library reading her spell book, when Fred and George came in and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled at both of them, normally Fred and George annoyed her, but not any more since Draco agreed to be her boyfriend. Jane then went back to her book wanting to finish at least the sentence or paragraph that she was on, in most ways the twins never give her that time so she read as fast as she possibly could, she could always reread later. But she didn't finish the sentence because Fred put his hand on her book making it hard for her to read.

"Jane, this might sound strange," Fred started

"Though not as strange as Draco being with you." George finished off, and the Fred went on.

"Hermione found out about you and Draco and she is furious about it, she made Harry, tell Ron, tell us to tell you, that if you know what's good for you, then you'll let Draco be with her."

Jane calmly moved Fred's hand off her book and closed it, scooted back and moved around the table sitting down across from them in order to see both of them more closely. Then cleared her throat,  
"If Hermione wanted Draco, she should have worked harder, or at least show interest. I know that Harry hates him and that might be the deal, but she should at least tell me."

The twins looked at each other, then back at Jane, "Don't shoot the messengers, and you should tell her this, not us." They both said in unison.

"Alright, I will." She said getting up and taking her book with her.

Jane left the library and went straight to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione with Ron and Harry, as usual. Jane thought when is that group ever going to be separated? But that wasn't why she was here, when Jane walked over to the gang she noticed she was doing not only her homework, but Ron's and Harry's as well. So much for having at least some intellect, though Gryffindor is for bravery not smarts. Hermione looked up when she saw a shadow standing over her paper.

"Jane, hi, you do your homework or is that why you're here?" Hermione said somewhat annoyed with the situation and a little with herself for letting herself be in this situation. Though she seems to be always helping Ron and Harry with homework, while they go and do something fun.

"Um… no that's not why I am here. You and I need to talk about something, something that involves everyone telling everyone to tell me to watch myself."

Hermione got up, putting her quill down. Then she and Jane moved to another side of the common room.

"Draco and I had a secret of going out with each other, and I don't want him dating anyone else because I still love him. So break up with him so this way I can have him again."

"Hermione, I see where you are going but no, if you still love him then you wouldn't have broken up with him. And you would have gone back with him. If you broke up with him because of Harry, that shouldn't have mattered because Harry knows, that I am dating Draco and he said that he was fine with me and Draco, because Draco knows that when he is with me he would be nice to all three of you. I can't help if I am not around."

"I see. Fine then, go date him, but I won't rest till he is mine again." And that was the last thing she said before leaving to go back to writing hers, Ron's, and Harry's papers.

Harry noticed the conflict on Hermione's face and before Jane could walk out the door, Harry ran up to her. But she ignored him and walked out the door, hoping to go find Draco. Maybe he will know what to do about this.

After looking just about everywhere in Hogwarts she had to go to the Slytherin common room. She already knew the password, and with that she walked in, trying to find Draco. He was sitting with Crab and Goyal his facial structure hard and rough, but when he saw Jane they changed to soft. Draco stood walking towards her.

"How did you get in?"

"I know the password I looked it up. I need to talk to you. It's about Hermione and it seems that you and Hermione secretly went out." Jane said the last part in a mere whisper.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder and walked her along with himself out of the Slytherin common room. So no one would be able to hear them speaking about the secret relationship that he and Hermione had.

"Listen, don't listen to her, whatever she tells you ignore it, she just can't stand to see me with someone else." Draco said when he knew they were out of ear shot.

"Well, I already talked to her, and apparently your right, I told her that if she really loved you that she would have either kept you or taken you back a lot faster. Plus she won't rest until she is back with you."

"Good. Now that, that's over and done with, I have a surprise for you."

Jane knew what that meant, that he no longer wished to talk about the subject, and she knew not to continue on with it. So she went along with his plan, and changed the subject as well.

"What."

"Follow me, come on, just you and me, all to ourselves, no one to bother us, or say get back to your common rooms."

Draco and Jane left the castle, but were still on the grounds, walking until he finally stopped. Jane was still confused on what the surprise would be, the area seemed empty. That is until Draco pulled out his wand and constructed a film projector and screen like in the old days. It was their favorite movie _The Big Sleep._ Jane and Draco sat on the blanket that she conjured up and watched until they knew it was time to go back inside, saying goodnight Draco quickly kissed her and went on his way.

To Jane this was a big change since before, he would look around to see who was around and if there was someone there he would shake hands, now he just quickly kisses her, Jane's hoping that soon he would get to the point of not caring who's watching, or who is around.


End file.
